Events
by anaccountidontuseanymore
Summary: A bunch of one shots inspired by the event matches in the game. I'm treating each event like it's a writing prompt. Rated T for language and violence. The cover image was made by TheSteveYurko on deviantart.
1. The Original Heavyweights

AN: Hey there, if you're one of those people that just judged this fic by its super awesome cover and not the descrption, then you missed the credit for the cover image. The cover image was made by TheSteveYurko on deviantart.

* * *

Donkey Kong sat at the table in the kitchen holding an ice pack to his head. He grumbled in monkey talk, "Stupid Mario, he always goes hard against me. Is it because I was evil at one time?" He unhappily ate a banana to try and forget the pain.

"Of course it is, he has a burning sense of justice. He can't rest until all evil is gone." said a voice from behind Donkey Kong.

The ape jumped out of his seat and dropped his banana. He turned to face the new comer. Bowser leaned against the side of the door way, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He had bandages wrapped around his head and other various places on his body.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." DK said. "Anyway, Mario knows I'm not a bad guy anymore...I think."

Bowser huffed, "You think? Not good enough, he has to know what side you're on for sure." he extended one of his hands to DK, "How about you join the fun side with me?"

Donkey Kong looker away for a moment, "Well, I'm not sure. I don't really want to hurt anyone just for fun. I'm a changed ape, I'm not..."

Bowser held up his hand, "How about I ask it differently, do you want revenge or not? I have a bone to pick with him myself if you can't tell." He pulled at the bandages on his head.

Donkey Kong scratched his head, "Well, I don't know. The match was fair, I was just really not careful and..."

"It's not worth talking to you about this anymore." Bowser said, he turned to walk away, "You've gone too soft." Then he huffed to himself, "What a wimp."

Donkey Kong leaped at Bowser at that. The dragon was too fast and caught the monkey's hand mid punch though. "Oh, so you do have some fight left in you. Wanna put that rage to good use?"

DK growled, "I'm only doing this to prove to you that I'm not a wimp."

Bowser smiled, "I like this Donkey Kong, why can't he be around more often." he turned and signaled DK to follow, "I saw Mario outside, I think he's on a date with Peach or something. Let's go crash their tea party."

* * *

The sun beamed down brightly from its place in the sky. Few clouds floated across its radiant glow. There was a slight breeze that kept the temperature from getting too hot. It was the perfect day to have a tea party.

So, have a tea party was what Mario and Peach did. It was their first opportunity for one since they arrived at Smash Mansion. It had been non-stop fighting and contests since arrival. Even the welcoming ceremony included a multitude of battles. Peach didn't enjoy the party for that exact reason. Mario wanted to give her what she wished for, just a simple and quiet tea party.

A Toad waddled up to the table he and Peach sat at. "More tea, Mr. Mario?"

Mario waved him off, "No thank you, I'm fine."

Peach took a sip of tea then asked, "So, when is your next fight?"

"Not until later, so we can take our time now." he responded.

"I'm not worried about time, I'm more worried about you getting hurt again. You got seriously injured this morning against Donkey Kong. I just don't want you..."

Mario interrupted, "I'm fine, I have taken on DK before and come away with worse injuries. He's much calmer than when I first met him. He was actually a bad guy if you can believe that."

"Really? Interesting." Peach remarked. "I think I actually remember that now that you say that."

"Yeah, but now look at him, he won't hurt anyone without a good cause." Mario laughed.

The ground started thumping, like multiple little earthquakes hitting in succession. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

"What's that shaking?" Peach asked. "Were there any fights scheduled for this time?"

"Not that I know of." Mario answered.

A fierce roar came from nearby followed by another one. Mario and Peach snapped their attention to where the sound came from.

Bowser came running over the hill. He jumped up in the air then let out a fiery breath at Peach and Mario. Mario pulled Peach in close and whipped his cape out. He held it over both of them as a shield. The fire singed the materiel, but surprisingly left the two lovers unharmed.

Bowser leaped at Mario and scratched the cape away. The fabric shredded to pieces. Mario pushed Peach away from Bowser's next attack. His claws raked across the plumber's left arm.

"Peach, run!" Mario cried.

Peach nodded and ran from the fight as fast as she could. "I'll get help!" she cried as she ran.

Mario dodged Bowser's claw, but Bowser was ready for it this time and flipped over the top of Mario's head. He head-butted into him which sent Mario flying. He flew backwards, but back rolled out of it at the last second. Mario planted his feet and let put a barrage of fireballs at Bowser. The dragon ran at Mario, swatting away the fireballs like they were gnats. He drew back his arm, and swung at the plumber. Mario went flying. He crash landed on the side of a hill.

Bowser towered over the fallen hero, "Well, it looks like you're done for. Donkey Kong, your turn."

"Donkey Kong?" Mario asked confused. He struggled to get up, but fell on his back again.

Bowser smiled down at Mario, waiting for DK to deliver the final blow, but it never came. Mario struggled back to his feet, but fell over once again onto his face.

Bowser yelled, "What's the matter DK?"

Donkey Kong came running over the hill, his face covered in a light yellow cream. "What?" He held a slice of banana cream pie in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Bowser asked angrily.

"The Toads had some on their cart from the tea party. I asked if I could have a slice, but they got scared and ran away." he looked away in thought, "Huh, maybe they don't understand monkey and thought I was mad at them."

Bowser put his face in the palm of his hand, "Of course they didn't understand you! You need someone to translate your speech into their language!"

"Oh, that's a good idea. I need to go find Mewtwo or Lucario, they always know what I'm saying." The monkey turned to run away.

"No! No, no, no!" Bowser yelled. He stomped his foot with every "no." "You will NOT go find those stupid Pokemon to translate for you. You will NOT turn and run away. YOU WILL NOT FLEE FROM THIS BATTLE!"

"You will not pass go? You will not collect two hundred dollars?" DK asked in a sheepish tone. He half smiled at his lame joke.

Bowser blew smoke out of his nose. "After I take care of Mario, I'll deal with you."

He looked down at Mario again, but discovered that the plumber was no where to be found. "Where did he crawl off to?"

Mario leaped up from behind Bowser and struck him on the back of the head with the umbrella from the picnic table. He crumpled to the ground making a large _thud_ when he landed. Mario looked up at Donkey Kong next with a murderous glare.

Donkey Kong backed up, "Mario, I'm sorry, it was Bowser's plan. He said I was a coward if I didn't help."

This didn't even make Mario pause, he kept marching forwards. "I thought you were different now, Donkey Kong." He leapt at the ape.

Donkey Kong caught the attack mid-air. He had Mario's leg in his hand. He swung him around and around above his head, then threw him as far as he could. Mario tumbled through the air, umbrella still in hand. He backflipped so he was facing Donkey Kong. DK was barreling at him full speed. Mario opened the umbrella and smacked Donkey Kong. The ape was turned around by the attack as if Mario had hit him with his cape.

Mario landed on his feet on the side of the hill and sprang at DK. He hit Donkey Kong in the back of the neck with the end of the umbrella's pole. The ape crumpled to the ground much like how Bowser did.

Mario threw the umbrella to the side and walked towards where Peach ran off to. She reappeared at the top of the hill with a few toads in battle armor standing beside her. She smiled down at Mario as he made the climb. Pride for Mario shone in her face.

When he met her at the top, she gave him a quick smooch on the nose. "My hero," she said.

Mario's face reddened. He returned the favor with a kiss on the lips. After, they smiled and walked back towards the mansion while holding hands.

* * *

Groans could be heard coming from the kitchen. An ape and a dragon sat at the table covered in bandages. Bowser sat cross armed and glared at the air. Donkey Kong ate a banana half-contentedly.

"Cheer up, I'm sure you'll win sometime." Donkey Kong assured. He slapped Bowser affectionately on the back. Bowser growled and hissed out a ball of fire at Donkey Kong's face. The ape's face hair was singed black.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, "I'll be back, I just need to go to the medic again." Donkey Kong whimpered.

Bowser smiled as he watched DK crawl away, happy that he could have at least one small victory today.


	2. Four Swords Adventures

It was a peaceful morning at Smash Mansion. Only a few people were up since it was everyone's day off from fights. Most took the opportunity to sleep in, but for some, waking up early was just built into them.

Samus sat in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal in her pajamas. The male and female Wii Fit trainers were outside doing the Sun Salutation. Greninja, Lucario, and Mewtwo sat atop the house in meditation. Link was practicing archery with Pit, and the four swords decided it was time to ruin the peaceful mood.

They slammed open their dorm door waking up the the other kids in their room. Ness and the two Villagers looked at the four Links angrily. The four kids bundled down the hallway boisterously.

"Out of my way!"

"No, you get out of my way!"

"Guys, can't we get along for once?"

"Never."

"No way."

They stumbled down the stairs, tripping one another all along the way. They ran into the kitchen and raided the pantry. Samus sighed as she watched the boys struggle to get their favorite cereals from the cabinets that towered above their heads. She walked over to the cabinet stiffly and picked the box out of the cabinet for them. She put it on the table and the boys flocked like moths to a flame.

The four Links kicked and punched for who got the box first.

"I'm the real Link, so I should get the box first!"

"No way, I'm the real Link."

"Yeah right, I am."

"No, I am."

"I am!"

"I am!"

Samus had had enough. She growled and slammed her hands on the table as she stood up. The four Links stopped their argument to watch her as she walked away in a calm fury. She dropped her bowl in the sink, leftover cereal and all, and walked out of the kitchen. The four Links watched her walk away. There was silence for only a moment before they began arguing again.

Eventually, they got settled around the table and ate their cereal in silence. Once they finished though, the storm picked up again. They ran to the shed where their equipment was kept. No one trusted the kids with any of the items they used on the field, so they had to have it locked away outside of battle.

"So, how are we gonna get the lock open?" asked Green.

"We break it, of course!" Blue exclaimed.

"We could try to pick it, I read how to do it in a book." Vio said.

"We could go get Master Hand to open it for us." Red suggested.

"No way, Red, we're trying to not get caught. We can't have that freaky hand help." Blue said.

While Red and Blue argued, Green and Vio attempted to pick the lock. They had absolutely no idea what they were doing, so they got no where quickly.

Blue was beginning to grow impatient. He sat on the ground and put his chin in his hand. "Can't you two pick the lock faster?" Green and Vio stiffened up, they were scared that Blue was going to catch their little charade.

Vio gulped and said, "It takes some time with this type of lock."

"Admit it, you have no idea what you're doing." Blue teased.

"Blue, shut up." Vio hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Red exclaimed. He was standing on top of a pile of an assortment of random junk. He pointed to an open window that led into the shed.

"Awesome work, Red." Green said.

Blue walked up behind Vio, "Looks like we don't have to wait for your supposed skills to kick in." Vio punched Blue in the arm then walked away.

Red hoisted himself up in and through the window. Green followed suit. Vio and Blue decided to wait outside so that the other two could throw the equipment to them.

The inside of the shed was a mess. Red clung to Green as they walked through the dimly lit room. Various items were strewn around the floor, everything from Ness's yo-yo to the Villagers' axes. In the corner lay five sheathed swords. Red and Green picked up the four with the colors corresponding to each of the Links. They grabbed four of the shields too.

They returned to the window and tossed the items out. "Ow!" exclaimed Blue. He had been hit on the head with the flat of the sword. "Careful!"

Green and Red swung themselves out the window and collected their items. Vio already had his sword and shield equipped, and Blue was slowly working on it while rubbing his head. Green and Red hurried and put their things on, then the four ran out to the field behind the mansion together.

"So, what are we doing again?" Red asked.

The extremely tall grass towered above the four boys, so Green hopped up on a log to give his speech, "That Ganondorf always looks like he's up to no good. We need to put a stop to his evil deeds before he even does them."

Everyone gave a big hooray to Green's speech except for Vio, "I don't know, we can't just jump to conclusions about what he's doing. That would make us look bad."

"Nonsense, we need to do this in order to guarantee everyone's safety." Blue said.

"I don't know, I'm agreeing with Vio here." Red whispered. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions. What if we watched him and observed his movements that way we know what he's doing."

"But that's super boring," Blue sighed, "Who would want to follow him around anyway?"

"I agree with Red's plan. It's the smart thing to do, and it would give us time to think our actions through." Vio said

Red looked giddy that someone agreed with him, "Really? Thank you Vio! I'll go ask Ganondorf what he's up to right now."

Red turned and began to run towards the house, but was stopped by Green. "You can't be serious about asking Ganondorf about what he's doing. That's the dumbest idea ever."

"'Excuse me Mr. Evil Scary Bad Man, what are your evil plans?'" Blue said mocking Red.

"Hey, that's not nice! You're hurting my feelings." Red sniffled.

"'You're hurting my feelings.' Come on Red, grow up." Blue criticized.

Vio drew his sword, "Blue, stop it. You're being extremely rude."

Blue drew his sword in return. "Wanna battle, you Cucco?"

"Bring it, Fairy Princess." Vio charged at Blue.

Blue blocked the attack with his sword and kicked at Vio. Vio jumped out of the way and grabbed his shield. He charged at Blue with his shield up and smashed into Blue with it. Then Vio stabbed at him with the sword. Blue was ready for it though, and blocked the shots with his shield.

"Blue, Vio, stop it!" Green ordered. He grabbed for both Links, but they swung their swords at him to make him back off. "Oh, that's it." Green drew his own sword and attacked Blue.

Red stood on the log where Green stood to give his speech. He watched the battle before him. Green, who had been blocked by Blue attacked Vio. Vio had kicked away Blue, but was hit on the head by the butt of Green's sword. Vio took a swing at Green and hit him with the flat of the sword.

"Guys, stop fighting! We need to work together as a team." Red preached. No one even cared to listen. Red ran into the thick to try to pull the other Links apart. He was hit by someone's shield and fell to his butt. "Fine, if you won't listen, then I'll make you listen." He drew his sword and shield and ran back in.

The battle, while small, was complete chaos. One Link would occasionally get kicked or punched and throw out of the fray, but would run back in. Green and Blue teamed up to take down Vio who had teamed up with Red.

Green launched himself at Vio's right and Blue launched himself at Vio's left. Vio turned to block Green with his shield, and Red jumped in to block Blue. Red slapped Blue across the face which made him even more mad. Vio kicked Green backwards. He then turned to help Red with Blue, but accidentally stepped on Red's foot.

Red got mad at Vio for this, and decided to turn and attack him instead of Blue. He thrusted his shield at him to make him move back. He then took the opportunity to strike with his sword. Vio was knocked back after blocking the thrust with his shield. Red smiled that he actually got a hit, but the victory was short lived.

Blue hit Red on the back of the head with his shield. Red crumpled to the ground KOd. Blue then went for the vulnerable Vio, but Green pulled the same trick that Blue just did. Blue fell to the ground on top of Red. Vio stood up to face Green now.

The two launched themselves at each other. Their swords clanged and they sprang apart again. Vio tried to kick at Green, but Green was ready this time. He blocked the shot with his shield, then stomped on Vio's foot as hard as he could. Vio sprang back, dropped his sword, and grabbed his foot.

"Ow ow ow!" he yelled. He hopped on one foot, afraid to let the hurt one touch the ground. Green took the chance and head butted Vio. Green and Vio fell to the ground at the same time, both KOd by the hit.

* * *

Green woke up first. He sat up, but was forced to lay back down because of his pounding headache. He grabbed at his head. He felt spongy bandages instead of his hair or his skin. He sat up slower this time and examined his surroundings.

Fast asleep in a chair nearby was Dr. Mario. Green guessed that he had been the one who had bandaged them up. Green leaned over and shook Vio who was in the bed next to him. The purple Link opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed Green who put one of his fingers over his lips. Green then pointed to Blue who was in the bed next to Vio with his other hand.

Vio woke Blue up who in turn woke Red up. After all four had woken up, Green motioned for them to follow him towards the door. The four tiptoed out in silence. Unluckily, Red stepped on a particularly creaky board. The four halted in their steps and looked at Dr. Mario. He snorted and woke up.

The four kids looked at him, wide eyed. Dr. Mario took a moment to take in his surroundings, then realized what the Links were doing. He looked crossly at them. In return, the Links smiled at him sheepishly and Red waved a little.

Dr. Mario escorted the kids to where Master Hand was. He opened the door and pushed the kids inside. If a hand could look mad, Master Hand would have looked furious.

The four Links sat in chairs lined up in front of the desk. The Links took their seats in chairs all too big for them. Once they sat down and stopped squirming, Master Hand spoke, "Only one of you can stay here from this day forwards."

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"We have had too many incidents like this because of you four. The only solution to this problem is to only allow one of you to stay, and kick the other three out of the mansion. The one who stays will keep the uniforms of the others and pose in their place. You have until the end of the day to figure out who stays."

"But, Master Hand..." began Green.

"Enough, I will not hear any other arguments. You have until your bed times tonight." He turned around, ignoring the cries of protests from the kids behind him.

After quitting shouting, the four swords left for their room to pack. They played rock, paper, scissors to see who would stay and represent them and who would leave. Green ended up on top, and was allowed to stay.

At 9:00 that night, they met at the front door for their goodbyes. Tears were shed by each of them. Master Hand grew impatient watching their sappy goodbyes and shooed them out before they were done. They walked out the door still sniffing. They got half way down the walkway from the mansion, and the three fell in a pitfall trap.

Green laughed loud enough to be heard from where the three were now trapped. "Suckers!" Green yelled.

Vio, Red, and Blue struggled out of the hole and ran back to the mansion where Green and Master Hand watched. The three who were supposed to have left by now rushed to Green and punched him in the face beginning another brawl. Master Hand sighed and broke up the brawl then promptly shooed away the three Links again, this time for good.

As Master Hand and the remaining Toon Link walked back inside the mansion, a boy in a dark shirt crawled out from the shadows of the looming mansion. Dark Toon Link snickered, "Sometimes it's great to go unnoticed."


End file.
